Various systems, including but not limited to the Magellan 750 (“NeverLost™”) device automatically track the user's whereabouts and instructs the user on the best way to get from point A to point B. For example, systems such as this may find the user's current position using satellite positioning systems such as the GPS constellation array. The user may enter a desired location. The program includes map data which includes a time that it will take, on average, to traverse a given stretch of roadway. This data may be acquired by simply dividing the speed limit by the length of the roadway. The system carries out a program to determine a most efficient way for the user to get to his desired location.
This system may operate admirably, and almost always results in the user getting to their desired location. However, the selection of routes does not take into account the real situation. For example, the user who knows an area will often select a better route than the computer will select.